


Изумрудное мерцание

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birds, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Hummingbirds, Taxidermy, ornithology, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Доцент орнитологии Рей обожает колибри, и посвящённый этим птицам фестиваль в Седоне – для неё самое главное мероприятие в году. Как раз на нём Рей решает пойти в сад, желая насладиться природой в окружении любимых птиц. Когда вдруг заходит Бен Соло – ужасный ворчун, открытый ненавистник природы… и таксидермист.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Изумрудное мерцание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Resonance of Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655572) by [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae). 



Стоило оказаться в саду, как у Рей на душе потеплело. Повсюду благоухали цветы, а воздух гудел от трепета крошечных крыльев.

Будучи доцентом орнитологии, специализирующимся на колибри, Рей считала фестиваль колибри в Седоне своим любимым мероприятием в году. Вместо написания сухих статей и чтения исследований других учёных, чем она и занималась круглый год, Рей могла по-настоящему побыть с этими птицами. Конечно, у неё с собой был блокнот, но на фестиваль она пришла _восхищаться_. Каждый август в высокогорную Седону в погоне за прохладой прилетало от пяти до семи различных видов колибри, и Рей никогда не надоедало за ними наблюдать.

Она расплылась в улыбке при виде порхающих в цветастом саду птиц. Это место создали для любителей колибри – и самих колибри, само собой, – и, чтобы попасть в сад «Птицы и цветы», ей пришлось купить билет. Вокруг неё закружила калипта Анны, сверкая красными пёрышками в полуденном свете, и Рей засмеялась.

– Спокойно, – мягко сказала она, – я тебя не обижу.

Вопреки распространённому мнению, колибри были чрезвычайно агрессивны по отношению друг к другу и защищали свои источники нектара. В брачный период за право спаривания самцы клевали соперников в горло. Колибри были крошечными, бойкими, чертовски симпатичными монстрами, и Рей любила их до невозможности.

– Мы тратим время впустую.

От этого низкого мужского голоса, пробуждавшего в ней почти первобытные инстинкты, волосы у Рей на затылке встали дыбом. Она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть, кто посмел произнести подобное богохульство в «Птицах и цветах».

У входа в сад стояли двое очень высоких людей – великолепная блондинка и самый привлекательный мужчина из всех, что Рей доводилось видеть. У него были тёмные волосы, полные губы, широкие плечи… и он хмурился так, словно это худший день в его жизни. Вдобавок мужчина был одет во всё чёрное и заметно контрастировал с окружающими его зелёными листьями и пёстрыми цветами.

– Не упрямься, – сказала блондинка. – Ты в состоянии провести пару минут рядом с живыми птицами.

Глаза Рей округлились.

– Я художник, Гвен, – ответил мужчина. – А не любитель посидеть, любуясь птичками.

– Нет, ты ждёшь, пока птичка сдохнет, врезавшись в лобовое стекло грузовика, и потом забираешь её домой, чтобы поиграть с трупом, – Гвен закатила глаза. – Да ладно тебе, Бен. Ты способен разок полюбоваться со мной птицами.

– Ты здесь только потому, что у Хакса кризис.

– Нет у него никакого кризиса, – возразила Гвен. – Психотерапевт посоветовал ему найти позитивное, жизнеутверждающее хобби, чтобы преодолеть последствия детских психологических травм.

– По-моему, это и есть кризис, – фыркнул Бен.

Рей замерла у небольшого красного каллистемона, настолько увлекшись чужим разговором, что едва не пропустила схватку розовой колибри-каллиопы с противником за право на цветы. Она переключила внимание на воздушный бой, ухмыляясь при виде двух гоняющихся друг за другом птиц. Победившая каллиопа наконец села на ветку и начала свой территориальный призывной щебет.

– О боже!

Рей подпрыгнула, услышав чужой голос, и резко развернулась. Пока она наблюдала за птицами, Бен и Гвен завернули за угол и едва не налетели на неё.

Удивление на лице Бена сменилось недовольством.

– Почему вы прячетесь в кустах?

– Что? – Рей с недоумением моргнула, глядя на него, затем посмотрела по сторонам и осознала, что она и впрямь почти спряталась среди деревьев. – Я наблюдаю за колибри, – ответила она, раздражённая тем, что этот огромный ворчливый мужчина её расстраивает. – Вам стоит попробовать.

– Вот видишь? – спросила Гвен, толкая Бена локтем в бок. – Один ты не умеешь наслаждаться природой.

– Я не какой-то там любитель птичек, – сказал Бен так высокомерно, что Рей нервно сжала челюсти. – Я…

– Художник, – закончила Гвен. – Кто знает, вдруг тебе повезёт. Может, одна из них грохнется на землю замертво, и ты сможешь её подобрать.

Это было уже третье упоминание того, что Бен любит мёртвых птиц, поэтому Рей начала волноваться.

– Подождите, – сказала она, взмахнув ладонью. – Во-первых, я не какой-то там любитель. Я доцент в Чандрилльском университете и написала целую диссертацию о колибри.

Бен посмотрел на неё.

– Они маленькие, яркие и потребляют слишком много сахара. Что ещё о них в принципе можно сказать?

– Во-вторых, – продолжила Рей, игнорируя провокацию, – почему вы говорите о мёртвых колибри?

Гвен фыркнула.

– Сейчас будет интересно.

Бен подошёл ближе, и Рей пришлось приподнять подбородок, чтобы не прервать зрительный контакт. Господи, каким же он был огромным! Сердце бешено заколотилось, и она не могла понять, тому виной раздражение или влечение. Может, Бен Соло и есть мрачный, высокомерный «художник», ненавидящий колибри, но _боже,_ какой же он горячий мужчина.

– Я таксидермист, – ответил Бен. – Специализируюсь на птицах, а с колибри работать труднее всего, поэтому я решил попробовать.

У Рей отвисла челюсть. История таксидермии колибри довольно занимательна, но читать об этом и столкнуться с мрачным грозным мужчиной, предпочитающим мёртвых животных живым, – две совершенно разные вещи. Что она должна на это сказать?

– Вы получаете птиц из этически одобренных источников? – это был первый вопрос, пришедший ей на ум.

Бен закатил глаза.

– Нет, я браконьер. Рыскаю по выставкам птиц с ружьём и пытаюсь стащить хоть одну.

Рей указала на него пальцем, строго взглянув.

– Вы, наверное, считаете свою шутку смешной, но все знают об этических проблемах таксидермии.

Хотя существовало движение, выступающее за работу только с теми животными, которые умерли по естественным причинам или были сбиты на трассе, слишком часто животных убивали просто потому, что их головы хорошо бы смотрелись на чьей-нибудь стене. Может, головы колибри на стене выглядели бы не особо впечатляюще, но всё же. Если у этого человека есть хотя бы мысль о том, чтобы совершить преступление против любимых птиц Рей, он познает её гнев.

– Все? – переспросил он, подняв брови. – Или просто ханжи и по совместительству любители… простите, _профессиональные_ любители птичек?

К этому моменту влечение определённо уступило место раздражению.

– Послушайте, – сказала Рей, уперев руки в бока, – колибри – самые прекрасные существа на свете, из-за изменения климата ареал их обитания каждый год смещается. Мы должны защищать их, пока они ещё не исчезли, а не играть с их трупами. Поэтому я буду признательна, если вы отнесётесь к этой выставке с должным уважением. И если вы намерены причинить колибри хоть какой-нибудь вред, я вполне в состоянии вас выставить.

Бен усмехнулся.

– О, я бы на это посмотрел. И я не играю, – его голос накалялся. – Таксидермия – это вид искусства, и у меня сейчас большой заказ, чтоб вы знали.

– Значит, вы приехали в Седону на фестиваль колибри, чтобы потоптаться по саду, во весь голос желая птицам смерти? – Рей совсем не заметила, когда их спор успел достичь эскалации, но пренебрежительное отношение к её работе или к колибри всегда выводило её из себя.

– Не во весь голос, и…

– Арми! – воскликнула Гвен, торопливо покинув их. – Слава богу, ты вернулся. Прошло всего пять минут, а Бен уже обзавёлся врагом.

Рей обернулась и увидела высокого рыжеволосого мужчину, печально покачавшего головой ей в ответ.

– Наверное, ему следует разобраться с последствиями детских психологических травм, тогда он научится заводить более здоровые отношения, – сказал рыжий. – Уйдём отсюда, моя голубка? – предложил он, подавая руку Гвен.

– С радостью, – она бросила на Бена взгляд. – Найди нас, когда закончишь этот идиотский спор, – после чего Гвен и её спутник ушли, обнимаясь.

Снова посмотрев на Бена, она заметила, что кончики его ушей и щёки порозовели.

– Ненавижу, когда Хакс так говорит, – проворчал он и провёл рукой по растрёпанным чёрным волосам. – Детские травмы, мать его.

– У вас на самом деле есть враги? – спросила Рей, задумавшись. – У меня никогда не было. Думаю, вы будете моим первым.

Бен поморщился.

– Я не хочу быть вашим врагом. Просто…

– «Любительнице птичек» повезло, что вы до неё снизошли?

– Не нравится, когда вас называют любительницей птичек? – спросил Бен. Она сощурилась в ответ, и он закивал. – Ладно, я признаю, что это не самое лестное, что может услышать в свой адрес доцент орнитологии.

Уже знакомая Рей каллиопа снова загудела, изучая нового незваного гостя, большого и сварливого. Рей смягчилась, глядя, как вокруг Бена порхает птичка – крошечная, не больше его пальца. Когда птица улетела, Рей снова обратила внимание к Бену.

Он пристально на неё глядел.

– Вы их действительно любите, да?

Рей рассмеялась.

– Я четыре года их изучала, занимаясь диссертацией. Сами как думаете?

Он вздохнул.

– Простите за грубость. На самом деле… – Бен снова провёл рукой по волосам, выглядя смущённым, – я пытался выбесить Гвен, потому что у меня обострилась аллергия, и я даже не успел выпить кофе, как она меня сюда затащила.

Рей поморщилась, прекрасно понимая его чувства.

– Ну раз так, – начала она, – если вы не собираетесь убивать колибри…

– Точно не собираюсь, – его губы изогнулись в улыбке. – Не сомневайтесь, я получаю животных из легальных источников.

Рей кивнула.

– Хорошо. Тогда у меня есть предложение.

Его уши так и остались розовыми. Может, солнце тому виной – он был ужасно бледным.

– Эм-м… – протянул Бен. – Какое?

– Я покажу, где стоит автомат с кофе, а вы позволите мне рассказать побольше о колибри. Если вы всё-таки всерьёз намерены выставлять их чучела на какой-нибудь дурацкой выставке, меньшее, что можно сделать – это отнестись к ним с уважением.

Бен закусил нижнюю губу, в его взгляде была смесь интереса и беспокойства.

– Ладно, – ответил он. – Кофе, потом – лекции о колибри. Но тогда и я вам расскажу о своих проектах.

Рей протянула ему руку.

– Договорились.

Бен накрыл её руку своей – большой и тёплой.

– Договорились, – согласился он.


End file.
